


Death At the Altar

by GigiTheHexenbiest



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Ship It, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiTheHexenbiest/pseuds/GigiTheHexenbiest
Summary: Monrosalee deliver their baby, Renhardt have a face off, Trubel and Juliette come out, Adalind finds a new partner. What happens?





	1. Another Love

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and they are all property of NBCGrimm. Original characters are shown by their names surrounded by "/" and "\". I hope you enjoy! Also, I know the style of my writing is weird and I apologise.

Eeiry black darkness coated Portland like a thick, winter snowstorm. Icy hot wind weaved it's way in and out of windows and doors. Street lights let off a mysterious, yellow glow. It was deadly silent: so silent you could hear a pin drop or an old, oak floorboard creak. The whole city was sleeping. Apart from Sean. Sean was awake, thinking. He wasn't too keen on the whole 'sleeping'. Too cautious: too bothered.

He lay in bed, his gaze fixed on the faded outline of a man laying fast asleep next to him. Six months felt like a lifetime. Or at least it did for Sean. He rolled over; the white sheets rustling quietly. The clock read 2am. Very early.

He rolled back, catching a glimpse of Nick's open eyes.

"Morning handsome." Nick lazily stroked his boyfriend's muscular chest. "You're up early for once. Not being a lazy Zauberbiest for a change." They drew nearer: barely leaving a gap between their faces.

"Nick, I love you. I love you so much." He ran his hands through Nick's relatively long hair. They pressed their lips firmly together, pulling each other closer. Nick inched towards Sean, still holding onto his hips. He pushed himself up with all of his strength, landing on top of Sean.

"Mmmm... we should do this more often." He fell back onto the matress; breathless and exhausted. He unbuttoned his mate's shirt, drawing nearer and nearer to him. "You know Sean, they say sleeping naked is better for your body."

"Do they really? And who said we can trust them?"

"I said so." He kissed Sean's forehead, getting further down until his head was resting on the mayors chest. "I think we should maybe lose the rest of the clothing."

"Nicholas Burkhardt! It's too cold." They hugged tightly in the early morning breeze.

"Maybe I could warm you up."

"Maybe next time." Nick turned away, plastering a look of disappointment on his glowing face. "You know I love you so much, Nick. Right?"

"I love you more."

"You want to have this argument again? Because we all know I'll win."

"Sean, keep talking. It's very sexy."

"I know something I'd much rather do than talk. And I can guarantee you that will be just as, if not more, sexy than listening to me rabbiting on all morning."

"How much would I enjoy this thing you're thinking of?" He grabbed Sean's hands, shuffling up the bed.

"Very much."

"Are you certain? Because I don't want to be disappointed."

"One hundred percent certain you are going to love it!" He unbuckled his belt and removed yesterday's trousers.

"I like the look of this, babe!"

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." The lights on the Christmas tree in the corner lit up Sean's tanned face.

"If tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I continue thinking about the parts of you I'm dying to see, does that mean I'm going to be on Santa's naughty list?"

"It depends on which parts you want to see. Again."

"All of you." He placed his hand on top of his man's steadily beating heart.

"In that case, definitely." Their lips locked together, their hands moved in synchronised patterns under the duvet. "You tired yet baby?"

"As long as you aren't, neither am I."


	2. To Fix A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick cries. Sean talks.

Sunlight flickered between the blinds. Birds tweeted outside of the window. The duvet was in a heap on the floor. Their hands were tightly clasped in the others.

"Morning handsome." Sean rolled over - half awake, half asleep - to face his man. "Sleep well?" Nick gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"I didn't get much sleep after this morning. Couldn't get a certain someone out of my head." He moved forward, his warm breath tingling the back of Sean's neck. "I wish we didn't have to get up today. Or ever. I just want to enjoy your presence, spend some quality time with my favourite person."

A smile spread across Sean's muscular face. He rolled over, pulling Nick onto the floor. "Work can wait. After all, the mayor does what he wants." He stroked Nick's cheek affectionately. "Oh my, I love you so much Nick." He ran his warm fingers down Nick's spine. He cupped his face in his hand. He drew closer. Their lips pushed together.

"Sean?" Nick pulled back. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"I want a family with you Sean. I don't care what people think. I don't care whether we're both the parents, I just want to have at least a kid with you Sean."

"I do too. I've been thinking, we've got plenty of female friends. We could always ask them if they would. Or we could adopt." He smiled, holding Nick's hand in his. "Which would you rather?"

"I'd rather know who's the child is, so probably one of our friends. Anyone in mind?"

"Juliette, Adalind, Trubel, Rachel Wood. I would say Rosalee but she's probably going to give birth any minute."

"Not Adalind. Anyone but Adalind."

"I agree. Best not to go through that again. I'm glad she moved away." He wrapped his arms around Nick's shaking body. "Is something wrong babe?"

"I miss Kelly. And mentioning Adalind has brought back..." He swallowed. "Memories." A silvery tear fell down his cheek.

"Want to talk about those memories?" They locked eyes, staring into each others souls. He raised his hand, about to wipe away his boyfriend's tears. Nick flinched. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong."

"It... it doesn't matter." He broke the eye contact, hoping Sean could no longer read his emotions.

"Nicholas Burkhardt, of course it matters. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt or sad. Please talk to me."

"It's about Kelly. How he came to be." His voice was shaky.

"I know Adalind hurt you. And ruined your relationship with Juliette."

"Juliette isn't what I'm bothered about though."

"What then?" He rested his head on Sean's shoulder.

"She raped me. And no one cared. Juliette got mad, everyone else was too busy trying to make me a Grimm again to listen to how hurt I was." Another tear trickled down his cheek.

"Hey, hey, don't cry babe. I'm here to listen now. Take as long as you need to tell me, but I care about you so much. I'm always here for you Nick, because I love you." He stood up and sat on the foot of the bed. "Care to join me?" Nick followed. "Want some time to think? I could make some breakfast if you do."

"I don't mind." Sean reached out his hand, brushing it across Nick's. "I love you."

"I love you too, but please trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you, we don't have to talk about the rape if you don't feel comfortable but I just want to support you." He pulled him close, tightly hugging him.

"I'm hurting so much, mentally. She has scarred my entire life. I have trust issues because of the two women I've dated. But I can't help blaming myself. I know I brought on Juliette's problems, but I keep thinking it was my fault I was raped. And it was my fault that she hurt everyone I loved."

"None of this was your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself. Adalind decided to rape you. It was Adalind's fault that Juliette became a Hexenbiest anyway. Juliette pushed you away, you just did what she wanted. Adalind has ruined your life. Please don't blame yourself, you didn't bring this on."

"I let her ruin my life though. I didn't try to protect the people I loved from her. I let her get to Juliette. She would have been happy if it wasn't for me. I regret ever dragging her into this world."

"Nick, it's not your fault. I can tell you still have feelings for Juliette, but you can't change the past, you can't change what Adalind did to her." He kissed his man's cheek, standing up. "I'm going to cook some food, okay? Take some time to think, or catch up on some sleep."

"Okay."

"Trust me, none of this was you." He left the room, his footsteps echoing down the stairs. Nick lay back, laying on the matress.


	3. HeartAche and HeartBreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you.

He sighed, a mix between relief and sadness. He was honest with Sean, which made him feel more at ease with the past. But he still felt sad. He was hurting. So much.

The wind blew the blinds further into the room, shortly followed by them crashing back to place. He shuddered. Now most definitely would'nt be a good time for a Wesen case. He'd be caught off guard. His phone buzzed on the drawers beside the bed. It was Hank.

He answered it, trying to stop his stuttering, shaking voice. His face was still stained with tears and flushed with anger and sadness.

"Hello Hank. Something wrong?"

"Nick, are you okay? We've tried calling like twenty times!"

"Sorry. Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit sick. Got enough people for me to call in sick today? Don't want to spread whatever I have."

"Ummm... yeah. We're over staffed today. Take it easy Nick."

"Thanks Hank."

"Is Sean going to join us today?"

"I'm not sure. He's making breakfast. I'll ask him to call you, okay?"

"Sure. Well, I've got a case so I'll check up on you later."

"Bye." He hung up.

His damp eyes glittered in the morning sunlight. The tears on his face proved his pain, how hurt he was. He may smile, but on the inside, he'll always be broken, his heart dwelling on that day. He couldn't let it go. He couldn't face the fact that he was the victim, not Adalind. He couldn't let his thoughts of Juliette escape him. He couldn't change the past, he couldn't get her back, however hard he wanted to. He still loved her, he just didn't want to. He plastered a fake smile onto his face as Sean climbed back up the stairs.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling Nick?"

"If anything, worse. Hank called. Wanted to know if you were going to work today. I told him I was sick. I can't fight Wesen in this state."

"I'm here to talk any time if you need to rant to someone. Do you want me to stay? Because I can always tell Hank I have to look after my sick man." Their hands locked together.

"Please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." He pulled the duvet back onto the bed, his huge arms tensing as he did so. He lay down beside his man, staring at him in admiration. "I really love you Nick."

"I love you too."

"Feel like talking?"

"If you want." Sean reached for Nick's cheek.

"It doesn't matter what I want. I'm bothered about you."

"Can we talk about kids for a while? I'm getting sad."

"Anything you want Nick. Anything in the world. As long as you're happy. That's all I care about."

"How would we get someone to do it?"

"Juliette still loves you. She could be easily persuaded, as long as you're willing to be the biological father. I think that it wouldn't be a great idea for me and her to... you know..."

"Yeah. Would you call her? I don't really want to ask her something this personal."

"Of course I can Nick." He picked up his phone. "Now?"

"Whenever. I just really want a baby!"

"Someone's getting excited." He kissed Nick's forehead and dialled Juliette's number. It rang for a while, before she picked up.

"Hi Sean!" Her bouncy voice made Nick feel uneasy. His heart melted every time she was around him. "Did you need something?"

"Actually, yes."

"What is it?"

"This is really personal, okay?"

"I don't mind. Ask away."

"So, Nick and I had a conversation this morning. About starting a family. But that's basically impossible to do without a woman. So..."

"So... what?"

"We were wondering if you'd do us a favour."

"Anything."

"Would you be able to have a baby for Nick and I? You're the only person we trust with something like that."

"I'd be honored. Who would be the dad?"

"Nick. He feels more comfortable around you."

"That's fine."

"I hope Trubel doesn't mind." He looked calm, a smile spread from ear to ear.

"She's here now. I'll ask." Silence. "She said it's fine. She's proud of you two."

"Give each other a hug from Nick and I." He pulled Nick closer to his body.

"Done! I'm so happy for you both! You're getting a baby!"

"We're getting a baby." Nick jumped into the conversation. "The baby is yours too."

"Yeah! Guys, I can't wait! When are we doing this?"

"Got any plans for tonight?"

"Nope."

"Then tonight it is."

"See you then. My place, 7pm. Nick, come alone. I'll send Trubel out on some errands."

"You two better enjoy yourselves."

"Oh, we will. Don't doubt it."

"Juliette!!!" Nick blushed. He turned his head, his eyes fixed on Sean's face. "Are you sure you're okay with this Sean?"

"Nick! Go do it!"


End file.
